X-rays are commonly used in many commercial and medical applications. For example, in medical applications x-rays are used to treat tumors or other ailments. In the semiconductor industry, x-rays are used for surface analysis to detect surface contamination on semiconductors. Typically, to achieve effective treatment or surface analysis, x-rays are directed to the area of interest by x-ray diffracting devices referred to in the art as x-ray “optics”. An x-ray optic, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,869 (the disclosure of which is included by reference herein in its entirety), is a device which diffracts x-rays so that the x-rays can be directed to a surface or object being treated or under examination, that is, to a target. However, in order to effectively direct x-rays to a target, the optic must be aligned with the source of x-rays so that the intensity of the x-rays arriving at the target is as great as possible. The present invention provides a method and apparatus for aligning an x-ray optic with an x-ray source to provide improved x-ray density on a target.